


Pink, and Green.

by laeb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bilingual, Challenge Response, Drabble, English, Food Porn, French, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Harry, Translation, Unrequited, Wordcount: 100, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-30
Updated: 2004-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laeb/pseuds/laeb
Summary: Two persons watch Harry.





	Pink, and Green.

**Author's Note:**

> Original publishing date: 30th October 2004
> 
> Original 2004 Note: 100 words drabble. Was done for the Bilingual HP challenge by alchemia on her LJ (http://www.livejournal.com/users/alchemia/75425.html). Languages are English (original) and French (translation). Both were done by me. Slight modifications in the French version to keep it 100 words (was 109 after translating first time). But I think it even looks better that way!
> 
> 2018 note: In the meantime I became an actual translator, with a bachelor's degree and all that. I have *not* revised my original translation (nor have I edited my fics). Cheers!

**_Pink, and Green_**  
  
  
There’s something wicked in the way Harry is licking his lips, in the way he doesn’t notice two persons are staring at him from their respective seat. It’s dinner time, Harry’s eating his Yorkshire pudding with gusto, licking the thick gravy from his lips—pink tongue eagerly darting out from his mouth to make sure he didn’t miss a spot.  
  
Still oblivious to the havoc he’s involuntarily causing, he finishes his dish and pops each finger in his mouth—cleaning them, with eyes closed in delight, the green disappearing behind heavy lids and long, curly lashes.   
  
Snape, Draco sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Rose, et vert_**  
  
  
Il y a quelque chose d’attirant dans la façon qu’Harry a de lécher ses lèvres, il ne remarque pas que deux personnes le fixent de leur place respective. C’est l’heure du dîner, Harry mange son pouding Yorkshire avec appétit, lèche l’épaisse sauce de ses lèvres—langue rose sortant de la bouche avec avidité pour s’assurer que rien n’a été oublié autour de la bouche.  
  
Ignorant des ravages qu’il cause, il finit son assiette, met chaque doigt dans sa bouche—les nettoient les yeux fermés de plaisir, leur vert caché derrière de lourdes paupières, de longs cils courbés.  
  
Severus, Drago soupirent.  
  
_~*~ finis ~*~_


End file.
